Maps/mlca1
Map Description The map features two big main rooms, separated by a big wall, alongside three mid-sized chambers. Each one of these has several features. It also has very high ceilings. The North room has a big, open area, with next to no cover, and a Railgun is available at the northest spot in the map. There's also a balcony with some Armor shards. There're four jumppads: three at the West, North and East balconies, connecting them with the lower floor, with the North one connecting the floor with the Railgun spot, and another one, connecting the East balcony with the East upper entrance. The lower floor has two passages which connect the North room with the South room. The Railgun area has a teleporter behind it. It ends in a small Rocket Launcher chamber in the South room. There're some interesting zones between the North and South rooms which deserve a mention. The upper chamber is located at the top jumppad point between the East balconies and at the top point of the North-center jumppad from the South room. This chamber holds a Megahealth at the Northwest point, which connects it with the Shard balcony. The lower chamber connects the lower floors of both North and South rooms. The South room is almost the same as the North room. It's a very open area with next to no cover. Two jumppads connect the lower floor to the West passage and the upper-central entrance to the North room. The East balcony has only a connection to the upper-east entrance to the North room, and to the south of it there's a small chamber holding the Rocket Launcher. The West balcony has an entrance to the North room, and in the middle of the map there's an entrance to the West chamber. The South balcony connects the West and East balconys (the East balcony by way of the Rocket Launcher chanber) and there's also an entrance to the South chamber. The lower floor is also connected with the South chamber. The South room has connections with three mid-sized chambers: one at the East, holding the Plasma Gun, other at the West, which holds the Lightning Gun, and the South one, holding the Body Armor. The East chamber holds the Plasma Gun, and connects a small chamber holding a Teleporter and a Combat Armor with the South chamber, by way of two passages. These two passages are also connected between each other at the middle point. The lower passage features a small room in the middle point which holds a Grenade Launcher, a small balcony with some health items, and a ramp connecting it with the East chamber. The West chamber features the aforementioned Lightning Gun, a Teleporter ending in the Grenade Launcher chamber, and a big tower. This big tower holds some ammo and a Regeneration at it's highest spot, but it can only be reached by way of a Rocket jump. Two passages connect it with the South chamber. The lowest of them has a small chamber with some ammo and a Shotgun. The South chamber features an horizontal Jumppad with no clear destination, so the player must force where this jumppad ends. In the upper level, there's a Red Armor, and a Teleporter in front of it. It's destination is the lower chamber between the North and South big rooms. Domination points Weapons and items Weapons Items Tactics and strategy * Take advantage of the high roofs to move around the arena very quickly by way of using rocket jumps. Single-player walkthrough Trivia * The "CA" in the short name comes from Clan Arena mode ("Clan Arena" name was used in some famous mods for Quake 3 Arena, like Rocket Arena 3, OSP and Excessive Plus); in OpenArena, it is known as Elimination mode (which is, in practice, identical). * The original map was made by Meisterlampe, hence the "ml" in the short name and the long name as "Meisterlampe's Temple"; the long name he gave to the map, at the time, was "KGB Clan Arena" instead. * The map was slated to be included into OA prior to 0.8.5, but license misunderstandings holded it back. After those incidents, it was finally included into 0.8.8. The architecture of the original map is still intact; what changed was the lighting, some architectural details such as lamps, and support for additional gametypes. * The map was originally made by Meisterlampe alone for the original Quake III. After its inclusion in OA, Neon_Knight did some extra changes, such as the lighting, respecting the weapon/item placement and room distribution. Gallery Mlca1_(1).jpg Mlca1_(2).jpg Mlca1_(3).jpg Mlca1_(4).jpg Mlca1_(5).jpg External links and references * Thread on the forum